I Find A Map And Draw A Straight Line
by unperfectwolf
Summary: So yeah, they're all there, all four of them. – St Patrick's Day with the Donnelly brothers.


**I Find A Map And Draw A Straight Line  
By** unperfectwolf  
**Rated:** pg  
**Fandom, Pairing:** The Black Donnellys, Gen: Tommy Donnelly  
**Summary:** So yeah, they're all there, all four of them. – St Patrick's Day with the Donnelly brothers.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never was mine, never will be mine.  
**Word Count:** 695**  
Notes:** written for lj comm tbdstpaddys. General spoilers for 1.01, 1.02 and the unaired episode. I don't know when exactly the show is supposed to take place, but I put this a couple of months in the future injury and activity wise. Title by Snow Patrol.

**I Find A Map And Draw A Straight Line**

Tommy's not sure where Kevin got the alcohol this time, but he figures it's probably better if he doesn't ask. All the matters is that they do have some, and right now? Right now the Firecracker isn't completely dead and there's people sitting on the stools and there're people at the tables and it's not a wake.

So he keeps his mouth shut and watches his brothers and their neighbors and the people who've come because no matter what Dokey says and what they all don't know, the Donnellys have a little bit more influence than any of them want. It really didn't take long for people to start turning to them for help, because everyone knew them and everyone knew they'd do a lot for just about anyone who they claimed loyalty to and most people would rather turn to them than to someone who'd gone after one too many of them or people they cared about not too long ago, even if it was to find his brother's killer.

So there was Tommy Donnelly and his brothers, willing to help them and usually helping even if they didn't want it and there was Dokey still trying to figure out who killed his brother and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who they'd turn to when they need to turn to someone. Tommy wasn't sure if he liked this or not, but they didn't have much a choice and as long as he was still keeping his brothers safe and out of trouble, he figured they were doing okay.

They didn't really talk about today before now, and it's the first time they've had this place up and running since everything went down with the Italians, so none of them are charging the same for anything. It doesn't really matter though, because no one's complaining and everyone's drinking and Tommy hasn't felt this relaxed in a long time.

His eyes never go far from his brothers, from Kevin behind the bar taking money and handing out drinks, keeping his mouth shut about gambling and betting and anything else like it for once, to Jimmy who's limping back and forth taking money at the price it should be. The guy looks better than he has in a long time, and Tommy's not sure why, but right now he'll leave it be. His eyes flicker on to Sean, who still has a limp and some pain from the beating but nothing like it has been before, back behind the bar making eyes at girls (and sometimes guys, but Tommy doesn't want to get into that particular discussion tonight) just like before.

So yeah, they're all there, all four of them. Their Ma's off somewhere staying away, not wanting to get involved in anything that goes down, and they all know that tonight's the night that everything will come to head because it's St Paddy's day and it's the one day it can all happen with out too much bloodshed.

That doesn't stop the fights, and there's already one in the street out front, who knows why it started and who cares, they never needed a reason to fight before. All four of them stay behind the bar, more because when Jimmy made to go Tommy stopped him and after everything that happened, Kevin and Sean aren't going to ignore Tommy. It takes a little bit of silent conversation, but Jimmy ends up staying too.

The others, their neighbors and everyone else, they notice this, because they're not dumb, and that's half the reason any of them are there. They watch as Tommy watches the fight, notes who wins and looses and who doesn't get involved. When the scuffles over and everyone troops back in, they watch as he ignores anyone grinning and laughing and how his eyes catch on anyone growling or frowning.

He doesn't want trouble in his bar, after all. At least, that's what he'll tell anyone who asks because nothing's settled yet and he won't admit to making sure there's no feuds starting in his neighborhood, since even though everyone already know it is, he hasn't claimed the place yet.


End file.
